


Groot Suit Riot

by Reesachan (Clymenestra)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cherry Popping Daddies, Other, Quick Sketch, Silly, Zoot suit riot, punny, puns, zoot suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan
Summary: So I had this punny thought.Stick Groot in a zoot suit in the middle of the prison riot scene. Giggle accordingly. Appropriate theme music can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IqH3uliwJYIt turned out even better than I could have hoped.





	Groot Suit Riot




End file.
